Giselle
Giselle is the beautiful main protagonist of Enchanted. She is voiced and portrayed by Amy Adams. Disney History ''Enchanted'' Giselle is living alone in a treehouse in Andalasia, the fate of her parents unknown. She had a dream about her true love, and her animal friends are helping her make a model. She is upset that he doesn't have lips, and tries to use a cattapillar for it. She is chased by a troll until she falls off a branch and is saved by Prince Edward, who immediately makes arrangements for their wedding. Giselle is excited. But his stepmother Narissa, disguised as an old hag, pushes her down a well. Giselle falls and lands in a strange pool of pretty beautiful magic sparkles. She then gets magically transported to a sewer in Manhattan. Climbing out, she frantically tries to escape the street and find her way to a castle, climbing up on a billboard castle advertisement to try and find Edward. Morgan and Robert Philip find her and she falls, getting caught by Robert. Robert takes her home to try and find her a taxi, and, much to his surprise, Morgan bonds with Giselle almost instanely. When Giselle wakes up she gets the other New York animals to clean up then takes a shower as Morgan and Robert scare them away. Giselle tries to help Robert clean up but they fall over, and Robert's girlfriend Nancy Tremaine sees them and thinks something bad happened, gets mad at Robert (Giselle doesn't notice her anger) and storms off. While Robert is trying to catch Nancy, Giselle makes a dress out of Robert's curtains (seen above). She goes out with him where he tries to get rid of her but changes his mind when she gives away the money he gave her to an old woman. Nathaniel tries to poison her but she loses the apple. She talks to Robert about love until he thinks she's crazy. At one point he took her to his work and she annoys his secretary, Sam, and some of his clients. Giselle goes out to dinner with the Philips and meets Pip, realizing Edward was coming. She gets in a fight with Robert about whether he was coming or not. The next morning she made a dress out of Morgan's rug and Edward comes for her, but Giselle realizes she's falling out of love with him. She takes him to a ball where she dances with Robert for a bit. Then Narissa feeds her another poison apple and she collapses. Edward tries to kiss her to wake her up but, realizing he wasn't Giselle's true love, gets Robert to kiss her, and she wakes up. Narissa, angry, turns into a dragon and kidnapps Robert, climbing to the top of a tall building. Giselle grabs Edward's sword and stabs Narissa until she falls to her death. She catches Robert as he falls and they kiss. They get married. As Nancy went to Andalasia with Edward, Giselle takes over her clothing store and called it Andalasia Fashions. And they all lived Happily Ever After. Enchanted Junior Novelization This is basically a book version of the movie, except it gets more into thoughts and feelings. For example, in a conversation with Robert, and Robert asks if she's ever heard the word angry before, she privitally thinks that she had thought anger was just make-believe, like fairies and unicorns, except those were real. Enchanted Video Game Nintendo DS Giselle is a bit more carefree than the movie. She can stand on song stages and "sing", and after you complete the song mini-game for a limited time you have a special power, and each dress you create has it's own power. You make every singe dress Giselle wears in the movie. Also, Giselle has lots of animal friends, which change in New York. (example: the Bluebird becomes a Pigeon.) Giselle also sometimes takes imaginary "trips" to Andalasia in her memories to help move the game along. Also, Narissa constantly plagues her and Edward with slime monsters or mushrooms. In the last level, Giselle's ball dress makes her become like Edward, aka she has a sword, cannot cartwheel, etc. She does everything Edward does. Wii Songs *True Love's Kiss *Happy Working Song *How You Know Personality Giselle is very beautiful and carefree, though can be very angry and a good fighter when necesary. She is most likely to sing and makes most of her dresses. Appearance Giselle has long strawberry blonde hair and blue-green eyes. She is first seen with pink flowers in her long hair and wore a pink-and-clear dress and is barefoot. Her shoes and wedding dress were very sparkling puffy, and white, with a lovely sparkling tiara. Her dress out of Robert's curtains is blue with flowers, and her dress out of Morgan's rug is flowery and pink. She wears a dark pink-and-white dress to the ball. Trivia *She was first to be considered to be an official Disney Princess, until Amy Adams said no because Disney has to pay royalties of their likeness of their role of their characters and also use their images only if they have the actresses permissions in order to include live action characters. *Giselle was designed like Princess Ariel, and to act like Snow White and Aurora. *She’s the second female protagonist to have strawberry blonde hair, the first one is Cinderella. Gallery Enchanted2.jpg|Giselle and Robert|link=So Close Enchanted-True-Love-s-Kiss-disney-30733567-259-194.png|Giselle and her Edward Statue Amy-adams-as-giselle-in-central-park-disney-enchanted.jpg|Giselle in the song "That's How You Know"|link=That's How You Know 06-2.jpg|Giselle in New York|link=How You Know 1000px-07-1.jpg|Giselle in Andalasia|link=Andalasia enchanted11.jpg|Robert about to kiss Giselle enchanted4lg.jpg|Giselle and Morgan Enchanted-Stills_038.jpg|Giselle's Happily Ever After 60946_ba.jpg|The Shower is Magic 405246_com_alg_enchanted.jpg|Giselle enters the real world enchanted.jpg|Giselle daydreaming Giselle.JPG Category:Enchanted Characters Category:Princess Category:Orange Hair Category:Enchanted Category:Characters Category:Unofficial Princess Category:Not-an-Actual Princess Category:Married-Princess Category:European Princesses Category:Future Disney Princesses Category:Unofficial Disney Princesses